New Maximal
In the Polar Area, Soundwave ordered Laserbeak and Buzzsaw to leave and now he was trying to open the Stasis Pod with Arturo, Terrorsaur and Waspinator. "Hold it, right there!" The four Predacons looked back and they saw Rhinox, Cheetor and Rattrap aiming at them. "Yeah, you are dealing with Maximal Property!" Rattrap said. "We have a friend in there and we'll not let you turn him in a Predacon!" Rhinox said. "You won't stop us Maximals!" Soundwave said. Then Megatron appeared. "They surely shall not! Megatron Terrorize!" Megatron transformed to robot mode. "The Stasis Pods are ours Maximals, for I know your weaknesses, yesss." Megatron said and then he aimed at a pair of white tigers. "Let them go! They are not part of this!" Rhinox said. "That is right. Now stand down!" Megatron said the Maximals put the weapons on the ground. In the Jungle, Grimlock and his team were aiming at Cirucci's team. "How are we going to get rid of them?" Cirucci questioned aloud. "The question is, should I blow you to bits? Or do I transform to Beast Mode and tear you apart limb by limb?" Grimlock snarled. "Don't dare lay a finger on her!" Grimlock looked to his side and he saw Skullak in his Lion form. Then two cannons appeared in his back and aimed at a pair of Wild Cats. "Now surrender, or they are story!" Skullak threatened. Nell and Stark looked at each other and they threw their weapons at the ground. Grimlock widened his eyes at that but then he snorted. "Coward Scum." Grimlock snarled before he threw his plasma cannon to the ground. "Now, open the Stasis Pod!" Megatron and Skullak ordered at the same time. The Stasis Pods were opened, and both were empty. "Empty?! Where is the Maximal?!" Megatron questioned. "I am right here." The five Predacons looked back and saw a male white Tiger. "Tigatron Maximize!" The White Tiger transformed into a Maximal and he shot at Megatron, "Oh yeah! Let's do it!" Rattrap said and all Maximals shot at the Predacons. Soundwave easily dodged and the shots and deflected them with his sword but then he noticed Optimus that was coming at them and flying at a high speed. "Beast Mode." Soundwave transformed into his Crocodile form. "See you later." Soundwave said and he left as fast as he could. Then Optimus shot two missiles at the Predacons. "Retreat! Retreat!" Megatron ordered and the Predacons ran away. Tigatron activated a wrist cannon and he was even capable of hitting a fleeing Megatron. Optimus landed and transformed to Beast Mode. "Greetings. Tigatron, right? I am Optimus Primal, Maximal Commander. You had us worried for awhile, we thought you didn't make it." Optimus said. "I almost didn't...The crash damaged my identity circuits, I didn't know who I really was, until...Until I saw you risking your lives to save us." Tigatron said. "Well, we are glad you came through. We could use another member in the Maximal force, our ship...Or what is left of it, is not too far." Optimus said. "No. I am sorry but no, I am still more tiger than Maximal. Until my identity circuits restored themselves I felt as if I belonged here. I belong to the wilds, with my kind." Tigatron said and he looked at a white tigress. "But you can count on my loyalty." "Sounds good to me." Rhinox said. "Yeah, we could use a scout out here, if the Preds appear." Rattrap said. "So it is decided, for now. I have the feeling we'll meet again Tigatron, and soon." Optimus said and he felt with the other Maximals. "Let the trails lead where they may, I will follow." Tigatron said and he reunited with the white tigress. Category:Story